Of Waking
by Lady Ezri
Summary: As Allelujah adjusts to being back with Celestial Being, he remembers back to waking up a captive. M for Alle torture and masturbation.


Title: Of Waking  
Author/Artist: Lady Ezri  
Genre: Augst, Hurt/Comfort  
Relationship/characters: Allelujah, some squints of Allelujah/Teiria here and there  
Rating: R  
Warnings/kinks: Alle torture, masturbation  
Summary: As Allelujah adjusts to being back with Celestial Being, he remembers back to waking up a captive.  
Notes: Began as an experiment in class, that got so much longer than what I thought it was going to be. I tried to make each scene as similar as possible, but as Allelujah wakes up more and more, the lines blur, and freedom becomes different than captivity.  
Word Count: 1728

Originally posted at gundam00fanfic on Livejournal.

* * *

_Beep…Beep….Beep…_

He could the sound of his heart beating.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

He took a deep breath, flexing the muscles in his arms feeling the pull of needles in his arms. He felt the need to panic, but Allelujah's body failed him, doing no more than a light tug on the restrains, tying him by hands and ankles to the bed. Celestial Being wouldn't tie him in such a fashion? He slowly opened his eyes to the blinding glare.

--

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

He could hear the sound of his heart.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Allelujah took a deep breath, flexing the muscles in his arms, curled against his chest. He felt the need to panic, but his body failed him, over come by fatigue and exhaustion could do nothing more but stretch them out in front of him. Prison never gave him a bed to lie in so soft and warm? Slowly he opened his eyes to the darkness.

--

"He's awake" He hears a voice speak aloud. It's the only other voice than that inside his head, and it came from outside of his body.

He flexed his arms again, testing the bounds.

"E-57" He turned his head to the voice, a doctor by the coat, though the face was blocked by that light. (Why was it so bright?) "It's amazing that you are alive, E-57, we thought believed that your head injury would kill you. Maybe you weren't as much of a failure as they marked you as."

The doctor smirked, coming closer, uncovering Allelujah's arm, drawing to his attention his lack of clothing underneath the sheets and injecting something into his veins.

"You will be moved to a prison on earth soon."

Allelujah feel into darkness again.

--

"Are you awake?" He hears a voice speak through the door that is opening.

He flexed his legs, uncurling them after his arms.

"Allelujah?" He turns his head to the voice that spoke his name, seeming so foreign to him now. It was too dark to see the face of the man now in his (His) room, knowing Teiria's voice. "I could hear the alarm going off through the door."

He nodded, yet speaking, nor moving from his position, secure under the blankets. He was glad Teiria didn't turn the lights on after shutting off his alarm; the darkness was much more comforting to him still.

"Feldt finished preparing your uniform," He was informed. "We'll try and arrange for you to get other necessities," Teiria continued bring to Allelujah's attention that the sheets where the only thing covering him.

"Get some more sleep." Teiria said as he moved back to the door.

Allelujah didn't disagree and feel back into darkness.

--

He was being herded through the corridors, shackled feet and hands, chained close together so that he could barely walk, let alone run to try and escape. Not that he was strong enough to put up a good fight with six guards surrounding him, nor with his hands chained tight against his body so he couldn't raise them without pulling the chains on his feet, and the lack of nourishment for his healing body only added to his weak state.

He almost tripped when he reached their destination, taken aback by the sudden stop. Guards pressed him into a small room, undressing him with vigour, before shoving his body into an even smaller space. Before he even had a chance to crash into the tiled wall – which he did – a spray of hot water fell over him. The soap that came next burned his eyes, unable to shield them, hands still bound. Tears began to form from the reaction of the soap meeting his eyes.

Immediately as the water stopped gusting down upon him, Allelujah was pulled back into the cold.

--

The corridors were both familiar and not, looking like the 'Ptolemy, but not given that ship's destruction. He shut the door of the shower room and locked it, leaning against the door. How long has it been since he had actually showered alone without guards watching or chained to the point of barely moving?

Allelujah moved away from the door and slowly undressed before stepping under the warm spray, not too cold, or too hot, as he was used to. He let his hands drift over his body, enjoying the freedom of just being able to touch his body.

His hands fell lower and he griped himself looking for release. Allelujah's hand moved faster and harder, reminding him of how Hallelujah would jack him off. As his release came, his legs gave out, and the tears feel with him.

--

Allelujah wondered if there was going to be an end to this humiliation, weren't they just going to kill him anyways?

His feet were chained to the chair legs, his hands as well to the chair arms. He was situated so that he stared at the mirror, no doubt with officials standing behind the glass. Still, he couldn't help but stare at his own eyes, the gold one seemed to be dead, while the spirit in his other appeared to be fading as he sat.

Allelujah always thought he was something of a freak show, and despite the sadistic nature of Hallelujah, at least Allelujah knew he wasn't alone. Now in this chair, hearing the shears behind him, he left as alone as when he first woke.

As the shears connected with his scalp, cutting away his hair, head jerked from side to side, he stared straight ahead of him, at the glass, at those who would question him after this was done. Every fibre of his training, the training they put him through, telling him not to shed a tear, as the scar was uncovered for all to see.

--

Allelujah wondered if he'd ever begin to feel fully at home with Celestial Being. There was a constant feeling of embarrassment and loss in conversations about anything that had happened during the four, almost five year gap. Not much news of world issues or celebrities permeated his prison walls.

Once upon a time it would have been Lockon, the old Lockon, who would be doing this. Instead he was in Teiria's room, seated cross legged on the chair, hands settled in his lap. He stared at the monitor over the desk, turned off it created the effect of a mirror. He watched as Tieria approached, hands poised with a pair of scissors in one and a comb in the other.

"Not too much please," He asked, and Teiria nodded, running the comb through his now longer hair. It was the first time in a long time he had a chance to look at his reflection; he had been avoiding it, not wanting to see what prison had done to him. There were bags under his eyes, and his cheeks had sunken in.

He felt the comb scrape along his forehead to pull the hair away, alarmed he raised his hand up, but Teiria already saw the mark in the screen reflection.

"You can't force yourself to change, but at times change is forced upon you." The purple hair man spoke, and clipped away another part of Allelujah.

--

He had hoped for gravity to comfort him when Allelujah was finally brought down to Earth. Instead, he wished to be back in space when falling meant he merely meant his feet no longer touched the ground instead of his face meeting the floor. The guards liked to laugh when that situation happened, more often then not, hands secured behind his back, and ankles tied together, whenever he was allowed his hour of walking. Otherwise he remained tied to his chair, bound and muzzled like an animal.

He lost all sense of time in that room, lights turned on or off at any given time, food was brought to him and not regular interval that he could tell. Only the length of his hair showed how time was passing.

Sometimes someone would come in and ask him questions about Celestial Being, who the people where, what they looked like, but as his hair grew longer, they stopped coming and he was left alone in silence with only his mind for company.

Then his door opened again, different people than those that usually came to feed him. They began to ask him the questions of Celestial Being he hadn't answered before, and he wondered for what reasons they came to see him, his eyes catching on Marie, and he felt emotion once again.

--

Allelujah stumbled in the hanger; the ship moving underneath is feet in the ocean depths. He was surprised when he was caught by an arm and looked up to see Setsuna's face.

"Thanks," he whispered, standing up with the aid of the railing and Setsuna's arm.

Allelujah had only seen him a few times in passing in his few days since his escape. Out of the original Meisters, Setsuna had changed the most. The boy was now taller, muscles refined, and his eyes holding a new determination that Allelujah hadn't notice five years before. Setsuna had somewhere grown into a man despite the odds that he would even live till the age of 21.

"Welcome home," Setsuna spoke, nodding before departing from the hanger, leaving Allelujah before Gundam Arios, HIS Gundam. He looked up at his Gundam; with his Gundam he had a way to achieve his goal.

--

Marie disappeared from his sight; for once giving Allelujah something new to think about in years, why was it that she did not seem to remember him? His scar itched hidden under his hair.

Slowly, he began to hear the sounds of a commotion penetrate the walls of his cell, and a loud sound brought his attention straight to his door. The light burned his eyes, the door open so wide with a single figure standing in the middle.

As the bullets moved past him, cutting his bonds, Allelujah stood up, untying his gag.

"Setsuna, why?"

"Head towards that point. Arios will be there."

"Arios?"

"Your Gundam."

Allelujah looked down at the screen, laying out the path to his Gundam. Finally there was hope.

--

Allelujah placed his hand against the cold metal of the Gundam; it was solid against his hand. At long last Allelujah left he was waking up from a long dream.

* * *

So I asked myself plenty of times why I was being so mean to Allelujah, then again, prison isn't lollipops and gum drops. Hope none of you were too confused by the memory jumps.

Reviews Loved.


End file.
